Fragile Little Blossom
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: She knew it was a stupid thing to do but she refused to give up on him. Now that she has finally found him again, the man she was supposed to save has become her tormentor. LEMON, non con, MMF. Slightly sick and twisted.


This fic contains non con elements and is pretty dark and twisted. If you don't want to get offended then don't read it.

I do not own Naruto

XXXXX

Fragile Little Blossom

Sakura knew what she was doing violated nearly every shinobi rule of conduct, but she didn't care. She had left Konoha without telling a soul where she was going in order to find a man that even the Hokage herself had given up hope of bringing back, not to mention she could only find him in the lair of the one legendary sennin who had joined the side of evil.

Sakura also knew what she was doing was incredibly stupid. With no one knowing where she had gone, no one would come to her rescue if things went wrong, and even if she did manage to come home with her target in tow, she was risking being stripped of her rank, and perhaps her position as a ninja all together.

However, she didn't think she could stand another sleepless night spent wondering what he was doing at that very moment, wondering if he was ok, if he was even still alive. She had set her heart on her childhood love returning with Naruto over a year ago and his failure to bring him home had crushed her, although she never let on to the vivacious boy just how crestfallen she had been.

But now, Naruto was gone training with Jiraiya and there was no telling when he would return. She could not depend on the strength her friend any longer. She had to do this on her own.

Despite the fact that five of Konoha's great ninjas had not been able to bring Sasuke back, Sakura felt an insistent nagging in her heart that told her perhaps she could succeed where the others had failed. She had grown stronger in her missing team member's absence both in body and in heart, and she felt that her heart, her love would get through to Sasuke where brute strength failed. It hadn't worked the night he left but she had been younger then and so had he, she a desperate crybaby and he had been headstrong and power hungry.

But now things were different, at least she prayed to God they were, otherwise all her efforts would be in vain.

She landed silently on a tree branch in a soft crouch. She could see Orochimaru's home in a clearing up ahead, despite the darkness of the moonless night, and her heart beat quickened at the thought of being so close to Sasuke once again. She had casually asked Naruto the location of evil man's lair before he had left with his perverted sensei and had stored away every detail in her mind. She found the location with little difficulty although it was far from Konoha's borders, another reason to doubt help would ever come to her, especially when Tsunade had granted her two days of vacation before the pink haired kunoichi disappeared.

Keeping her guard up, Sakura leapt from branch to branch, closing in on her destination without making a sound until she came to the clearing where the structure sat and could no longer use the trees as cover.

Dropping to the ground, she used the thick foliage to hide in as she circled Orochimaru's stronghold, looking for an entrance into the building that would allow her more stealth than the front door.

She finally found what she was looking for, a small door so well disguised that an untrained eye would have missed it. With a teleportation jutsu, she was beside the door in a second and tried to pull open the door.

Locked.

Keeping to the shadows, Sakura focused chakra to her fingers and placed them over the keyhole. Probing with her body's energy, she was able to reach deep within the mechanism and trigger it, releasing the bolt and allowing her inside.

As she shut the door behind her, Sakura was grateful Orochimaru didn't fortify his doors with bars or dead bolts, otherwise entry would not have been so easy. Yet at the same time, she somehow felt uneasy about how simple it had been to penetrate Orochimaru's defenses. Was he really so cocky that he hardly bothered to fortify his base of operations? Then again, she supposed a dark lord like him would get few visitors that were an actual threat.

Sakura slowly made her way down long stone corridors which were nearly as dark as the black night outside. She soon found herself in a labyrinth of twists and turns and was quickly loosing her bearings as she made her way deeper into the maze. The complex certainly hadn't looked this big from the outside, but soon it became apparent that the halls were sloping downwards. This place could be immense if half of it was underground.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura was lost and no closer to finding Sasuke. She couldn't even send out chakra waves to search for him for fear of being detected. It was essential that she find Sasuke before Orochimaru found her. She had no doubt that the snake using ninja would kill her on the spot without hesitation.

The kunoichi rounded another corner only to come face to face with a wall. A dead end.

Sakura growled in frustration as she pushed a stay wisp of pink hair from her eyes. She had heard of this practice used, building a facility into such a complicated maze that any intruder would surely loose their way, but had never actually seen it before. Now she felt rather foolish coming all this way with very little knowledge to go on. Leave it to Sasuke to stir up such intense feelings in her that she would jump headlong into a situation without thinking. That type of behavior was expected from Naruto but not from a level-headed shinobi like herself.

She ran her fingers over the cold gray stone and tried to think positive about the situation she was in, refusing to dissolve into tears. That was something the old Sakura would have done, but not now. She was older and more mature and she would find a way out of this for she was Sakura Hurano, Tsunade's own apprentice.

With a sigh, she backed up and prepared to turn around and try a different direction, only to bump against something she was sure hadn't been there a moment before. Before she could turn around, a hand clapped over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. Hot breath ghosted over her ear as a voiced murmured, "Looking for me?"

That voice was all too familiar to Sakura. It had been invading her dreams for months, only now it was somehow darker, more menacing and Sakura was suddenly very afraid. When she pictured seeing her long lost love again, she had expected it to be a joyous moment, but now, she was overcome with fear. Sasuke had indeed changed in the time they were apart, only this time, she feared the changes were for the worst.

She struggled in Sasuke's grip but it was soon apparent just how much stronger he was than her as he easily kept her restrained.

"I'm flattered you came all this way to see me Sakura." That rich voice tinged with darkness continued. "But it's late; perhaps you should rest a while."

Sasuke's voice was the last thing the kunoichi knew as she was plunged into a blackness deeper and darker than that of the cave like hallways around her. Just like their last meeting, he had overpowered her so easily with a single blow. Her last fleeting thought before she went limp in his arms was she hoped her death would be merciful, quick and painless.

XXXXX

Sakura rose from the darkness of unconsciousness to find herself laying on something soft and warm. Her head was throbbing dully and her body felt stiff. She was also immediately aware of another presence in the room, a chakra signature the owner hadn't even bothered to mask.

Sasuke.

Sakura let her eyes flutter open and found herself in a room filled with a dozen or so flickering candles, sending multiple shadows jumping haphazardly off the walls. They offered just enough illumination for the kunoichi to see that she was laying on a large bed covered in some dark, silky fabric that felt wonderful against her skin, skin that was completely exposed. Apparently while she had been knocked out, Sasuke had seen it necessary to strip her of all her clothes, but why?

Sakura hastily covered herself as best she could, wrapping an arm across her chest to hide her breasts and putting the other in her lap as she sat up to look over her surroundings.

"You're awake I see. He will be pleased."

The naked woman followed the source of the voice to see a dark figure standing in deep shadows in the corner of the room that even the candlelight didn't reach. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his eyes on her and she pressed the arm across her chest a little tighter to herself as color burned in her cheeks, feeling incredible vulnerable without her ninja attire. Even her kunais were gone.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "Why did you take my clothes."

"You won't be needed them." He answered simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and yet, Sakura sensed once again that his voice held a darkness to it that hadn't been there before.

"Sasuke, I…I miss you. I came all this way to ask you…to beg you to—"

"You've wasted your time. I'm not going back to that pathetic village."

"But why?!" Sakura cried, forgetting her modesty and rolling to her knees, her hands clasped in front of her in pleading gesture. "All your friends are there, the people you grew up with, your family…"

"I have no family." Sasuke answered shortly in a tone that cut straight to Sakura's tender heart.

"But I…I thought that we…Team 7, could become your family."

The Uchiha snorted disdainfully. "You're as stupid as ever Sakura. You live in a fairytale world. One day it's going to be the death of you."

"I'm alive now aren't I? And it's because of you Sasuke. You saved me right?"

Again a snort of distain came from the shadows. "Stupid girl. The only reason you're not dead already is that Orochimaru and I have plans for you. If you weren't of some use to us, I would have killed you on sight."

"Plans? What do you mean? What are you going to d—"

Sakura's question was interrupted by the sound of the only door in the room opening and closing. Sakura could sense the malevolence about the new presence immediately. Even before she saw the dark hair and deathly pain skin, she knew it was Orochimaru. Suddenly her heart felt heavy, weighted down with dread.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally awake little flower. You have been sleeping for quite some time."

Instinctively, Sakura skittered back on the mattress until she bumped against the wall behind her, putting as much space between herself and the legendary sennin as possible.

Her actions seemed to amuse her captor for he gave a soft chuckle as he stepped more fully into the flickering light, allowing Sakura to see that he was wearing only a simple white robe. His eyes wandered slowly over her naked form as if he were appraising her and Sakura instantly drew her knees to her chest and crossed her arms over her breasts, mortified that she was so exposed to him.

"Why so timid little one?" The pale ninja asked in a voice surprisingly rich and velvety considering how strong the aura of evil was around him. "If I intended to kill you, I would have already done so."

Thinking quickly, Sakura made up a lie, hoping it would get her out of this mess.

"I am an ambassador from Konoha. The Fifth Hokage wishes for Sasuke Uchiha to be returned to the village peacefully and with your complete cooperation. If not, our village will have no alternative but to take him by force. For your sake I advise to let both Sasuke and myself go."

At first, Orochimaru said nothing and Sakura held her breath, wondering if she had perhaps gone to far and made him angry, but instead a deep rumble of laughter rose from the sennin's chest.

"The Fifth Hokage ordering ME to give up my apprentice? Now that really IS an amusing thought. Dear Tsunade-chan knows better than to wage war with me, especially if it means putting the village in jeopardy. Besides, we all know Sasuke came to me of his own will. What good is sending Sasuke back if he doesn't want to go?"

Sakura let her eyes drift from the man standing at the foot of the bed to the man melting into the shadows.

"Is that true? Do you really not want to come back Sasuke?"

"Why would I? I've already grown stronger during my time here than I would in an entire lifetime in Konoha. That place was only holding me down and I'd rather die here than go back to that suffocating little town before I fulfill my true potential."

Hearing such cruel words from her former team mates mouth come out so devoid of emotion, as if they hardly mattered, caused something to snap inside the young kunoichi. Momentarily forgetting Orochimaru was towering before her, she turned her attention to Sasuke and poured out the bitter feelings that had been accumulating in her for over a year.

"You selfish bastard! Don't you know how much pain you've caused you friends? Do you even CARE? All you care about is your personal vendettas and your own strength. We could have grown strong as a TEAM, but you're too cold and selfish to ever let anybody in. You just push us away!"

"Well well, I see you have some wildcat in you after all." Orochimaru mused, noting how her pretty emerald eyes flashed angrily at the man still immersed in the shadows. Letting one knee sink to the bed, he slowly began to close the gap Sakura had put between them.

"Nice try cherry blossom, but I know you're not a diplomat. You've already been thoroughly searched and no mission scrolls or any type of documentation were found on your person to back up your story."

The rage in Sakura's eye's flickered and died as Orochimaru made his way towards her and she was beginning to feel less like a brave ninja, and more like a rabbit cornered by a hungry wolf.

"You came alone," the pale man continued, his golden eyes practically glowing with a strange intensity. "And no Hokage would send a single ninja to my lair and expect success, especially after I killed your last hokage."

The smugness in his voice caused Sakura to react without thinking. She lashed out at him, intending to strike him hard across the face for speaking so casually of the death of a man that her entire village had respected, had loved. But Orochimaru caught her wrist easily in one long fingered hand. Sakura gasped at his touch and tried to pull away, but he held her fast. Though his skin felt like any other humans, and his flesh pulsed with life beneath the surface, his skin was no warmer than that of the corpses she examined in the hospital. It was as if he was as cold blooded as the reptiles he summoned, all the heat gone from his body without the means of generating it himself.

Sakura looked up at him with fearful eyes, even though she knew she shouldn't let the enemy read her emotions so easily. She couldn't help it. She had seen firsthand what this man could do and she was terrified at being at his mercy.

The sennin's pale lips curled into a cruel smile, exposing even white teeth that nearly matched his skin.

"And I know that you're a former member of his team Sakura. I remember you from our encounter in the forest."

Sakura was so captivated by those catlike eyes piecing her that she didn't accurately anticipate his movements and was unable to avoid him when he reached out for her other wrist with his second hand.

"Your hokage would never send someone on a mission that involved such personal ties."

Sakura swallowed hard and hoped it didn't sound as loud as him as it did to her. She wanted to fight him, to get away. She let her eyes shift from his to over his shoulder towards the door in which he had entered. Unfortunately, Orochimaru saw right through her.

"I wouldn't advise that little one. You'll be dead before you get to the door and I would think a young thing like you would hope to live a little longer."

The snake summoner smiled his cruel smile again that chilled Sakura to the bone and closed in on her even further, pressing her down into the mattress so he could hover over her, a wrist pinned at either side of her head.

"You know what I think?" he sneered. "I think you came for yourself without anyone's knowledge, for anyone with the authority to stop you would have made sure you abandoned this foolish journey. And if nobody knows you're here…"

Orochimaru settled himself so that he was straddling her naked hips and leaned down to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

"…then you have no hope of rescue as I do with you whatever I please."

"No…stop it!"

Sakura began to struggle as she felt the wet slide of her captors tongue along her neck, and unlike his skin, it was actually warm.

"You will only tire yourself out by resisting. Just relax little one and you may even enjoy yourself."

"No! Get off of me! Don't do this!"

The dark shinobi ignored her pleas as he slid down her body to position his mouth over one of her creamy breasts. Although they were small, they were pert and smooth, enticing him to run his tongue over one pink nipple, causing it to instantly tighten into a hard little bud.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, her inexperienced body not used to such treatment. Nonetheless, she continued to try and fight him, but all her muscle and strength seemed meaningless as Orochimaru continued to hold her down easily.

"Stop it please! Don't touch me! Don't—ahh!"

Sakura cried out when the man on top of her took her nipple between his teeth and bit down gently, earning a cry of surprise. Releasing the bud from his mouth he looked down at his prey and chuckled.

"Do you like how that feels little flower?"

"No! Please stop, let me go!" Sakura growled, continuing to thrash under him without much effect.

"Oh? I think you're lying." Orochimaru chuckled and lowered his head to lick around her other nipple until it was as hard as the first before drawing it into his hot, wet mouth to suckle it gently.

I soft moan escaped Sakura's mouth before she could bite it back and she felt Orochmaru's mouth curve into a smile around her breast. Her cheeks were flaming at the thought of letting him know what he was doing to her affected her. She was appalled with her body for reacting to his touches when she wanted nothing more than to shove him away in disgust. No one had ever touched her like this before and she certainly didn't want the darkest of the three sennin to be the first. She had always imagined Sasuke would be the one to show her such things…Sasuke, why wasn't he helping her? He was in the room after all!

"Sasuke," She whimpered softly as she felt Orochimaru's tongue roll back and forth over her hardened nipple. "Sasuke, please. Help me. Make him stop this!"

Her voice sounded pathetic even to her own ears but she knew she couldn't fight Orochimaru on her own. He was just too strong for her even after all of Tsunade's training.

Sasuke had to have heard her calls for help but he gave no response and left her at the mercy of yellow eyed shinobi.

Giving her nipple a final nip and smirking at her gasp as he did so, Orochimaru continued to move down her body, pulling her arms along with him so they were pinned straight at her sides and he let his tongue draw wet trails around her belly button.

"No, please don't!" Sakura cried, tears beginning to form in her eyes as her captor came to the small, trim patch of pink hair at the apex of her thighs. "Not there, please!"

Orochimaru continued to ignore her as he moved to press open mouthed kisses to the inside of her thigh. Not knowing what else to do, she squeezed her thighs together around his head as hard as she could. If Orochimaru hadn't been so quick to raise his head, she might have fractured his skull with the tremendous power in the muscles of her legs.

"So, you still have some fight in you." He leered, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that she had almost injured him. "I promise things will be different when we are done with you."

Without averting his gaze from her naked body, he said "Sasuke, come here. See if you can make our guest a little more cooperative."

Sakura turned her heard to see Sasuke emerge from the shadows and for the first time, she really saw him since that night he had abandoned her and all of Konoha. His hair was longer, wilder, the black spikes sticking out in the back as they always had. The lines in his face had grown harder, but whether that was just due to Sasuke growing older or growing crueler, Sakura could not say. He was shirtless and wore simple black pants, but what surprised her the most was that he had unzipped them and now held his thick, throbbing length in his hand, stroking it gently as he watched his master touch her against her will.

"S-Sasuke?" the kunoichi stammered as her childhood love made his way over to the bed, not even bothering to put his dick back in his pants.

He kneeled at her head, parting his knees slightly and leaning over to look into her frightened face.

"Stop fighting him Sakura. Just relax and enjoy this, otherwise, he could make it very painful for you."

Sasuke took her wrists and pinned them back by her head, freeing up Orochimaru's hands and allowing him to brace them on the inside of her thighs, preventing her from squeezing them together again in defiance. He was pressing them open and spreading her embarrassingly wide for him and she was helpless to do anything to prevent it.

"Sasuke, please, don't do this. Don't let him touch me like this. I don't—"

Sakura cut herself off with a moan that very nearly became a shrill cry before she was able to swallow it back. She could feel Orochimaru's tongue slither over her labia, causing muscles deep within her to twitch and contract in ways that weren't at all unpleasant. Delightful little shivers ran up and down her spine until they converged in her skull and bounced around in her brain, breaking down all logical thought except the need for more of this wonderful feeling.

"No! Not there! Please, not there!" she cried, determined not to let the couple see she was weakening.

In response, his tongue swept over her again and this time she could not repress the choked moan that resulted, causing Orochimaru to chuckle against her swollen lips and send brief vibrations through her that aroused and mortified her further.

"You're so wet little one." The snake summoner murmured against her thigh. "I'm having a hard time believing you don't want this."

"Let me go. I don't want to be touched like this." Sakura sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see Sasuke's cruel smirk above her.

"Then why is your body so responsive?" he asked before pressing his deathly pale lips to her opening and kissing her softly.

When Sakura stubbornly refused to answer, he let his tongue slide up and down her plump lips before moving it to circle her sensitive clit, causing a new wave of shivers to pass through her. Even Sasuke felt her wrists tremble in his grip and he chuckled softly as he watched her bite her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to quiet her moans.

His tongue was strong and hot against her flesh, increasing the heat of her own body as it reacted to his touches. She almost wished that Orochimaru would be more violent and make it hurt, that way she wouldn't enjoy it so much, but as it was, she couldn't deny her body's growing need for him, even if her head was screaming no.

When she felt the sennin pull her clit into his mouth and suck it greedily, her traitorous body arched and writhed as a scream of pleasure tore through her.

"That's it Sakura, just give in to us." Sasuke said above her as he watched the pink haired kunoichi squirm under his master's ministrations.

"No," Sakura whimpered, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "It's too much! I can't take it! Please make him stop Sasuke!"

The Uchiha chuckled and shook his head above her and for a moment, they locked eyes, sea foam green to bottomless black. "We all know that "no" means "yes" with you Sakura. The more you beg for us to stop, the more we'll keep going."

"No, Sasuke please don't—"

As if to emphasize his apprentice's statement, Orochimaru released her clit and pushed his tongue between he nether lips and into her heated body, earning another scream from his prisoner.

Sakura couldn't stop the moans that kept finding their way past her lips, especially when the tongue in her kept pushing further and further inside. How could it possibly be so long? No human's tongue could…but wait. In the Forest of Death she had seen this man's body stretch in impossible ways, including the muscle in his mouth which was obviously doing the same thing now.

Sakura's vocabulary was reduced to inarticulate moans with the occasional wail of "no" or "stop" as Orochimaru slid his tongue around inside her. She could feel it wriggling within her like a living thing, touching every inch of her inside and making that strange heat in her belly rise to the point of throbbing. His hands, still on her thighs, were kneading the flesh gently as he ravaged her pussy mercilessly, drinking down the sticky clear liquid that kept seeping from her opening as he touched her where no man had previously touched.

Sakura was so caught up in what Orochimaru was doing to her that she hardly noticed when Sasuke shifted her wrists so he could hold her down with one hand, allowing his other hand to stray down to her breast and cup it gently, running his thumb over her tight pink nipple.

"Ugh, Sasuke? No…stop!" She panted harshly, breathing too erratically to speak properly while Orochimaru's tongue continued to swirl inside of her.

Sasuke just smirked and gave the soft globe of flesh a firm squeeze, causing Sakura to gasp and shiver all over again.

"Looks to me that you like what I'm doing just fine." He chuckled darkly and continued tweaking her nipples as the snake sennin's tongue began to adopt a thrusting rhythm, plunging in and out of her. Instinctively, her hips rose up to meet him, matching his pace, even as she continued to plead the dark ninja to stop.

Orochimaru had no intention of heeding her cries. He could feel her slick tunnel contract around him as he continued to pleasure her, her juices flowing freely now as he let his tongue push into her as deep as it would go.

Sasuke's hand left her breast and strayed to her mouth where he slipped a single digit past her soft pink lips. The young woman looked up at him with hide eyes but he only hushed her softly as he began to slide his finger in and out of her mouth, matching the rhythm of her grinding hips.

"Suck me Sakura." He ordered softly, and the kunoichi replied, letting her tongue slide along his finger as she hesitantly applied a soft suction.

Orochimaru peeked over Sakura's hips to see what his pupil was doing to her. Golden eyes met black ones and instantly conveyed a message that Sakura missed entirely. Without a word, Orochimaru withdrew his tongue and Sasuke his finger from her throbbing body, but before she could make sense of what was happening, Sakura found herself being flipped onto her stomach and then pulled back onto her hands and knees, putting her eye level with Sasuke's erect manhood which had never been put back in his pants.

"Sasuke? What are you—" her last words were muffled as the Uchiha thrust forward, pushing himself into her hot little mouth. He groaned at the feeling of her and buried a hand in her messy pink locks, anchoring her there when she tried to pull away.

"Just relax and cooperate Sakura. I don't want you to choke." He panted, loving the feel of her mouth around his cock. "Now suck me just like you were doing to my finger."

He felt her try and pull away again and thrust himself a little deeper into her mouth in retaliation, nearly gagging her. "Sakura, don't fight me, you don't really have a choice."

Her tears finally fell, cutting wet trails down her cheek as she began to suck him tentatively. She had always imagined she would be intimate with Sasuke, but not like this. She thought they would confess their undying love to each other and then he would kiss her softly, passionately before laying his hands on her. This wasn't romantic, especially with a third person in the room, and that person was the most dreaded and feared criminal in all of fire country. Sakura nearly sobbed but had to keep it in just so she could breathe through her nose as Sasuke began to slowly pump in and out of her mouth, guiding her with a hand in her hair.

"Mmm, that's a good girl." He murmured as he felt her tongue begin to play over his swollen cock as he pushed deeper.

Suddenly, cold hands gripped her rear and a knee between hers nudged them further apart. Before she could protest, she felt Orochimaru's tongue impale her once more, instantly synchronizing with the rhythm of Sasuke's own thrusting hips. Sakura screamed around the cock in her mouth at the sudden stimulation, causing Sasuke to moan loudly as the sound reverberated around him.

Orochimaru began tugging her hips back with every thrust of his tongue, spearing her more fully each time. She could feel the limber muscle bumping against her cervix and moaned against Sasuke's member as he increased his pace.

Why was she enjoying this? The thought of being caught between these two men in such an act was sickening, but that didn't change the fact that she could feel her own liquid desire running down her thighs. She was ashamed that every thrust was bringing her pleasure and making her moan, and yet, she couldn't help crying out as they continued to touch her.

Time had long ago ceased to exist and Sakura didn't even know if it was day or night outside the stone walls. All she could do was pleasure and be pleasured as the too men continued to thrust in and out of her.

Sasuke let out a guttural groan as his grinding hips moved faster and more insistently.

Suddenly, he was spasming against her tongue and filling her mouth with a thick bitter fluid. She tried to jerk away but his hand on the back of her head held her in place.

"Swallow it down Sakura." The Uchiha ordered breathlessly as his cock began to soften within her mouth. Sakura was faced with either choking on the liquid or following his order and obediently, she consumed his bitter essence.

Satisfied, Sasuke finally released her while Orochimaru withdrew from her weeping entrance. Instantly, Sakura collapsed forward and lay gasping for breath, her cheek resting on Sasuke's thigh.

"It seems innocent little Sakura knows how to please a man after all." He smirked, running his fingers through her hair in a gesture that mocked intimacy and affection.

"No…no more." The kunoichi gasped, Sasuke's musky taste still fresh on her tongue and her thighs still trembling thanks to Orochimaru's pliant tongue. "Let me go."

"Why do you keep acting like you don't want it?" The man in front of her asked, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it up to look her in the eye. At the same time he let his other hand slide down her body until they came to her opening and plunged two fingers into her pussy without hesitation, smirking at her startled cry.

"You can't tell me you don't like how it feels Sakura, because even if your mind is saying no…" he withdrew his fingers and held them in front of her face, forcing her to observe her own sticky fluids dripping off his fingers. "Your body is saying yes, and I'm more inclined to believe your body than your mind."

Sakura flushed crimson as Sasuke greedily sucked every dewy drop of her nectar from his fingers, not sure whether she was more humiliated by the fact that he was willingly tasting her or that she had grown wet enough to even make it possible for him to do so.

"You're soaking wet and it's because you love what we're doing to you." Sasuke whispered. "And you want more."

Sakura suddenly felt Orochimaru's hands grasp her hips again and something prod her entrance. It didn't take a genius to realize what he was touching her with.

"No! Not there! Not with your—AHH!"

The snake sennin ignored her pleas once again and pushed his hips forward, groaning as he encased himself in her tight, liquid body and stole the last of Sakura's innocence from her.

"You feel so good little one. You're so hot and wet." He growled against her ear and he began to thrust in a slow and steady rhythm, savoring the feel of the way her inner muscles pulsed around him.

"Don't do this! Please, Sasuke, don't let him." Sakura cried to the man in front of her but he just sat there with a smirk on his lips as his former team mate was taken against her will.

Sakura felt fresh tears flow down her cheeks as her Sasuke sat impassively in front of her while Orochimaru pumped his hips against hers over and over. Even though there had been no hymen to break thanks to her extensive ninja training, there was pain at being stretched so far for the first time, but that feeling soon disappeared as the pale shinobi continued to move within her, creating instead, wonderful feelings that consumed her whole body.

Sakura tried to pull away but his hands only pulled her roughly back, impaling her deeper on is cock and causing her to cry out. Whether it was a cry was in pain or pleasure, the kunoichi wasn't quite sure.

"You're still struggling Sakura? Why fight? You know you can't win." Sasuke chuckled, lowered himself to his hands and knees so he could be eye level with her. When Orochimaru thrust into her again, it pushed her forward and her lips pressed to the Uchiha's which he eagerly claimed, instantly sliding his tongue between her lips and exploring her mouth thoroughly.

Sakura could only whimper at the assault and closed her eyes as a whole new round of sensations flashed through her nerve endings.

The pink haired girl could have handled it if it was Sasuke who had stolen her virginity from her. After all, she had been saving it for him anyways, even if she had planned things to go a little differently, but the fact that it was Orochimaru who had entered her untouched body and had made her a true woman was intolerable, and what was worse, she was responding to it. The thought of him thrusting away behind her should be disgusting, repulsive, but that didn't seem it stop her pussy from growing wetter with every stroke and something in her belly clenching tighter in preparation for release. She should be hating this dammit! She should be as dry as a bone right now and struggling her hardest against him. Yet now she couldn't even speak her protests because Sasuke was kissing her senseless and doing strange and wonderful things with his tongue, working it against hers even though her own failed to respond.

Finally, Sasuke pulled away, allowing her to gasp for breath. She felt Orochimaru start to increase the pace and intensity of his thrusts, causing her arms to finally collapse. Her cheek was now being dragged back and forth over the silky texture of the bed with the force of his thrusting hips.

"I can't hold out." She heard the dark sennin groan. "I'm going to cum."

"No! Not in me! Stop!" Sakura cried, trying to push herself back up and fight him but Sasuke pushed he face into the mattress with a hand in her hair, effectively muffling her cries and holding her still.

"Shh, just take it like a good girl." He soothed as Orochimaru griped her hips with bruising intensity and slammed into her one last time before shuddering against her as he emptied his body into hers.

Sakura cried out as she felt the hot liquid splash inside her but they were muffled by the mattress when Sasuke held her head firmly in place. It was only when she felt Orochimaru release her hips withdraw did Sasuke release her head, but by then, the damage had been done. Sakura couldn't contain herself and began to sob into the silken sheets as she felt hot liquid run down her thighs.

Some ninja she was. She knew rape was a danger to woman in her profession but she had never expected it to happen to HER, especially when one of her former team mates was involved. She felt so violated and vulnerable and disgusted with her treacherous body for enjoying it. Tears soaked into the dark fabric as she fought to control her feelings of misery and betrayal.

"Our little flower here is so TIGHT," Orochimaru chuckled, circling around to sit near the head of the bed. "You've got to try her."

"Oh I intend to." Sasuke smiled evilly as he stripped off his pants and rolled Sakura onto her back, seemingly unconcerned that she was still shivering as silent sobs wracked her body.

He supported each thigh with a hand underneath them and spread her legs wide for his viewing pleasure, observing her little thatch of pink curls, now sticky with the milky fluids leaking from her parted pink lips. Her clit was a swollen little pink pearl that Sasuke would have suckled had it not already been drenched in Orochimaru's essence. Instead, he positioned his newly hardened member at her entrance and pushed into her in one hard stroke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, arching off the bed as she felt his shaft fill her in this new position. As good as it felt, she did not intend to lie back as helplessly as this man raped her, even if it was a man she loved. "Sasuke stop!"

She sat up as far as she could and pounded on his chest before racking her nails down his toned pecs to his stomach, leaving bloody scratched in her wake. Sasuke hissed in pain but Orochimaru forced her back flat on the mattress and sat above her head, pinning her arms to the sheets and leering into her tear streaked face as she continued to struggle unsuccessfully.

"My my, aren't you the little wildcat in bed?" the yellow eyed man chuckled, unphased by her persistent squirming.

The Uchiha looked down into her wide green eyes brimming with tears, growing even harder at the sight of her spread before him and powerless to do anything but squirm and cry. Orochimaru had been right in his assessment of her. She was indeed tight, not to mention soaking wet and hot as a furnace. She had an exquisite body, one that he planned to use as many times as he could, even if her mind was nothing more that that of a stupid, naïve girl.

"Don't cry Sakura." Sasuke smirked as he began to roll his hips in wide circles. "Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"No, not like this!" Sakura sobbed, feeling her inner muscles flutter at the feel of him moving against her. "I don't want this."

Sasuke watched his own thick manhood sliding in and out of her tight little hole, observed black hair meeting and meshing with pink and noting how every time he withdrew, he seemed to be coated in even more of her juices as she grew wetter and wetter for him.

"You know what Sakura, I think you do want this." He accentuated the last word with a sharp thrust of his hips, earning a sound that was closer to a pleasured moan than a cry of protest. "I'm going to make you cum for me Sakura so just relax because there's nothing you can do."

What should have been an intimate promise of love came out as more of a threat as the sharingan user swore to take her to the heights of pleasure. Sakura continued to whimper "no's" and "stop's" but they had lost some of their conviction as Sasuke continue to hold her legs spread wide and hammer in and out of her. She could hear the wet noises their bodies were making and knew she couldn't hide her arousal from these men, but she didn't want to cum, even though her body was begging for it. She stubbornly bit her lip as her back rubbed against the bed's silky material and used al her willpower to keep from obeying his command.

Sakura's arms were still pinned fast to the bed and no amount of struggling, aided by chakra or not, would change that. She knew Orochimaru was above her, staring down at her with malevolent golden eyes, but she chose to ignore him and focus on the Uchiha, the one that didn't disgust her, the one she had loved.

"Cum for me Sakura."

"No."

She locked eyes with her childhood crush and gave him what she hoped was her most defiant look. He responded with a grin and slid his hands from her thighs to under her butt, lifting her pelvis off the bed slightly and tilting it upwards. The new position allowed him to stroke a special spot deep within her. Instantly, her muscles contracted sharply as a strangled cry tore from her throat. Sasuke knew she was feeling amazing sensations by the way her eyes lost focus and then drifted closed.

"Give in Sakura."

His voice was so smooth and rich, and as sexy as hell and the way he was driving into her was making her toes curl. Despite all her willpower and stubbornness, Sakura could not suppress the torrent of pleasure that finally blew her apart.

"Ugh! Oh god…SASUKE!"

Without being away of it, her legs came up to wrap around Sasuke's torso and her fingernails cut bloody crescents into her palms as her inner muscles spasmed and contracted, sending out waves of pleasures all the way to her fingertips and toes as she experienced her first true orgasm.

Sasuke watched her face contort in pleasure, heard her call out his name and smiled smugly. She had not been able to resist him and in the end, submitted as all her defenses crumbled. The feel of her slick walls rippling around his thrusting member finally sent him over the edge with her. Growling as he spilled his seed inside of her, Sasuke used the last of his strength to withdraw and fall to the side of her instead of collapsing onto her sweat moistened body and crushing her.

Sakura's head was spinning at the sensory overload she had just been subjected to. Every fiber of her body was pulsing with fire, yet she could only lay motionless as Orochimaru finally released her wrists and rolled her onto her left side.

The kunoichi found her self face to face with Sasuke as the snake sennin positioned himself behind her, lifting her leg with a hand under her right thigh, opening her up to him and allowing him to slide his cock into her at an angle.

"Now that you've finally given in little one, let's see if we can make you cum over and over." His smooth voice rasped dangerously as he began to move against her slick, tight walls with short, deep thrusts.

"No!" she moaned as she made a pitiful attempt to squirm away but her muscles were all but useless after her powerful orgasm. Even though Sasuke was right in front of her observing all that was happening, she obviously couldn't depend on him for help and could only whimper as Orochimaru had his way with the young ninja once more.

"Go ahead and fight me." She heard the man behind her pant and he pushed his hips forward especially hard. "It turns me on when my prey struggles."

Sakura's body had hardly had a chance to recover from her previous encounter before it was once again highly sensitized and pleasure was tingling through her. The unique position allowed the pale man to reach a new spot within her and the feeling soon had her breathing in harsh, erratic pants.

Sasuke propped himself up on one elbow and watched the show in front of him. Her breasts were small and firm but had enough substance to bounce enticingly with every thrust of Orochimaru's hips. The sounds falling from her lips were deliciously submissive, even if they did consist of "no's" and "please don'ts", but the Uchiha knew that not even Sakura believed them anymore. The way the legendary sennin had her leg pulled up gave Sasuke a clear view down her whole body right to her sweet little pussy which was currently spread wide to accommodate the thick flesh pumping in and out of her. He shifted his focus back to her usually lucid green eyes that were now full of fear and panic but also clouded with lust.

"You like what he's doing to you, don't you Sakura?" he smirked, cupping her cheek with his hand in a gesture that was almost tender.

"No," she whimpered, meeting Sasuke's obsidian gaze, tears still brimming in her eyes. "It's disgusting."

"Oh little sakura blossom, I think you're lying." The Uchiha chuckled and let his hand wander from her cheek to one bouncing breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

Sakura gasped as new waves of heat assailed her body at Sasuke's touch. She tried to hide her reaction but from the amused smirk on Sasuke's lips, she knew he had noticed.

"You WILL cum for us Sakura." The Uchiha growled as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a bruising kiss that took from her the little breath she had. He pressed his body to hers and Sakura couldn't help but moan against his mouth as her nipples were dragged back and forth over Sasuke's chest with the force of Orochimaru's movements. The feeling was indeed pleasurable but Sakura held firm to her resolve not to release for them again and chanted one phrase in her head over and over like a mantra.

'I will not give in. I will not give in. I will NOT give in.'

Then she felt Sasuke's hand slide between their bodies to the area of her body just above the long tongued shinobi's thrusting cock and began to rub her clit with his thumb in slow, persistent circles and all her resolve flew out the window.

She all but squealed against Sasuke's invading tongue and bucked her hips into Sasuke's hand and Orochimaru's manhood, further impaling herself and sending white hot pleasure tearing through her.

"That's it little one." The dark sennin growled as he increased the pace of his thrusts to drive her even closer to oblivion. "Show me how much you like it."

Sakura felt her body begin to tremble as Sasuke finally released her lips and looked at her smugly as his finger continued to tease her swollen little bud.

"Now you see the uselessness in trying to fight Sakura. Your body is ours to pleasure and you might as well surrender."

The pink haired girl looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, but whether she was begging for him to stop, or pleasure her further, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that when the Uchiha took her clit between his thumb and forefinger and tugged, she was lost to a world of blinding white as pleasure washed over her, coursing through her veins and leaving her incoherent to all things but the wonderful feeling.

Her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her inner walls clamped down hard on the invading organ inside her, causing Orochimaru to utter soft curses as he too reached his peak and filled her once again with milky white liquid.

Spent at last, he pulled out of his captive with a wet squelch and released her leg, letting it fall bonelessly to the bed before he laid back against the plentiful pillows and tried to catch his breath.

"That's a good little wildcat," Sasuke chuckled, brining his now damp thumb from her glistening pussy to trace her bottom lip with her own sweet fluids. "But don't think that we're done with you yet."

Without letting her come down from her second orgasmic high, he dragged her with him as he moved to the foot of the bed and positioned them so he was sitting on the edge with his feet on the floor and she was in his lap facing away from him. In one fluid movement, Sasuke grabbed her hips in his hands and lifted her to impale her hard and deep on his thick shaft.

"Ahhhh! Sasuke!" the kunoichi screamed as her body was once again filled by a man. The Uchiha began bucking up against her while forcing her hips to jerk up and down, causing her to ride him fast and rough without her consent, although at this point, Sakura was beyond resisting.

"Ugh! Oh god!" she cried as Sasuke pounded up into her, the bed springs creaking with the force of their efforts. Already, she was seeing stars flash before her eyes and colors swirl in front of her vision that could only be caused by the intense pleasure Sasuke was making her feel.

"Is this what you've wanted all these years?" Sasuke rasped brokenly against her neck, gripping her hips even tighter. "You wanted me to fuck you hard like this my little cherry blossom?"

Sakura could only moan in reply, her head falling back against his chest as she writhed helplessly in his lap. It was only when she heard a dark chuckle did she realize that Orochimaru had left his place behind them on the bed and had circled around to watch them, one long fingered hand stroking his rapidly hardening cock as he took in the erotic sight of Sasuke thrusting up into Sakura's soaking sex.

The kunoichi was so enthralled with what Sasuke was doing to her that she didn't realize he had cum until his hips cease pushing up against hers.

She felt his hot breath against her neck and his toned muscles flex against her back as his chest heaved.

"You didn't cum did you Sakura?" the Uchiha growled accusingly. "We'll have to fix that.

Without so much as a warning, he lifted her hips and repositioned her so his hardening cock was now prodding her anus.

Sakura began to squirm desperately when she felt pressure against her back entrance. She had heard of people doing these things but she had decided long ago that she would never take part in such an act. Then again, she hadn't really planned on having her virginity stolen like this either.

"No, not there! It hurts!" she cried as his head began to stretch her wide, causing burning sensations of pain to shoot through her.

"Then stop resisting little one and it will feel much better." Orochimaru replied, stepping forward to assist Sasuke in pulling her legs up to the side with a hand behind her knees, spreading her wide as humanly possible. The new position took all her body weight off the floor and focused it on the place where her body met Sasuke's. The added pressure was too much and forced his thick head into her and then caused her to slide down his shaft until she could go no further.

Sakura could hardly stand the pain of her tender, tight hole being taken so violently and screamed as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, this time not from humiliation or fear, but from the horrible sting of her body being torn as Sasuke roughly entered her.

"Shh, little one, just relax." Orochimaru soothed, cupping her chin in his hand.

Sakura tried to jerk away from his cold grip, still sickened by the thought of behaving intimately with this man, but he held her still and let his tongue once again slither over the pulse point in her neck as her body gradually adjusted to Sasuke's girth inside her.

When the sharingan user felt her tight muscles relax a little, he gave a slight nod to his master who gave Sakura a smile filled with malice before positioning himself and driving forward into her unoccupied pussy.

"AAH! Oh god! It's too much! I can't fit both of you!" Sakura sobbed as she felt Orochimaru's member slide against Sasuke's as they begin to thrust slowly in and out of her at independent paces. With two sets of hands holding her still, there was no way for her to squirm away from the pain that threatened to split her in two.

"We fit just fine." Sasuke chuckled in his ear, enjoying the incredible tightness and heat of her virgin ass. "The more you submit, the better it will feel."

The kunoichi hardly had a choice as she sat with her legs spread wide in an 'M' shape with Sasuke impaling her ass and Orochimaru fucking her pussy. Despite all her mind's revulsion and loathing, her body gradually began to respond again as both men eagerly filled her at once.

"I feel you getting tighter." The snake sennin growled in approval, thrusting a little deeper into her juicy, hot core. "Cum for us little blossom."

It took all of Sakura's will power to utter out a firm, resounding "No."

"So much bravery," Sasuke mused. "Where was that when we were together Sakura? No matter. Even bravery can't save you now."

The flickering candlelight gave way to bright colors behind her eyes as Sakura once again was forced to experience pleasure unlike any other. The feel of the two men rubbing erotically inside her made her inner muscles quiver and the sound of their harsh, irregular breathing only added to her lust.

Even through the passionate haze clouding her mind, she felt hot lips press against her neck before Sasuke uttered breathlessly, "Cum for me Sakura."

The kunoichi gave in at last and this time, her screams were anything but silent as her body spasmed hard around the two thick cocks inside her. Bursts of light exploded in her brain as her body arched and writhed while pleasure rocked her from head to toe.

The sensations were relentless and were beginning to overwhelm her. Her vision was tunneling and soon she couldn't see and could hardly hear. She was only dimply aware of wet heat erupting first in her ass, and then inside her womb as the men reached their own orgasms and emptied themselves inside her. After that, Sakura remember nothing.

XXXXX

Sunlight streamed in through the window, waking the young shinobi from her peaceful slumber. She sat up in bed and stretched lazily, extremely thankful for the two day's of vacation the Hokage had given her.

The covers fell away to reveal she was topless, a strange thing because Sakura hardly ever slept naked. Urgent missions in the middle of the night made sleeping in the nude risky business. So why did she make an exception last night? Sakura looked around her familiar apartment trying to remember what exactly she DID last night.

And then suddenly, it all came rushing back.

Sneaking out of Konoha. The journey. Breaking in. Getting caught. Seeing Sasuke. His touch. His kiss. Orochimaru. Being licked. Sucked. Penetrated. Crying out. Pleasure. Orgasm. Blackness.

"What the hell?" Sakura murmured to herself. Had it all been a dream?

Sakura went to stand up but winced at the dull ache between her legs. Pain? Was that proof that what she remembered had happened? Then how the hell had she ended up back in Konoha?

She ripped the covers away, expecting to find bruises on her hips or thighs as evidence of her encounter with Sasuke and his master. But she was in no way prepared for what was waiting for her.

Sakura began to scream as her eyes fixed with horror on what she found.

There, below her belly button, directly over her lower abdomen, were three gracefully spiraling tear drops, angled inward to form a circle.

There, over her womb, were curse marks.

XXXXX

Yeah, I told you it would be twisted. But twisted is good right? Or maybe it's very very bad. You tell me. As far as I know, this is the first story to have such a coupling but I could be wrong. Regardless, please tell me what you all think of this story because I kinda went out on a limb writing something like this. Yes I know Sakura is portrayed as weak but I imagine Sasuke has ALWAYS been Sakura's weakness, hence her falling apart. So, updates to existing stories are on the way. I don't think I'll be updating this and leave it as a one shot. However, if anyone would like to continue the story, I would love to see what other creative minds out there do with it. Until next time…keep reviewing!

J-Pop Princess


End file.
